Der Löffelmörder
by Fieball
Summary: Ein Serienkiller mit merkwürdiger Tatwaffe versetzt eine Kleinstadt in Angst und Schrecken.
1. Kapitel 1: Hell is not far away

Kapitel 1: Hell is not far away  
  
Dritter Mord des Löffelmörders  
  
Löffelmörder/Ettelbrück.Am Sonntagabend wurde bei Ettelbrück die Leiche eines jungen Mädchen gefunden. Ihr war das Rückgrat entfernt worden, dem Autopsiearzt nach mit einem Löffel. Desweiteren wies ihr Körper mehere Schnittwunden auf, die allerdings erst nach dem Tode zugefügt worden sind. Dies scheint wieder einmal das Werk des "Löffelmörders" zu sein, der seit mehren Monaten die Bevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Wie bereits die 2 voherigen Male war das Opfer blond gewesen und ungefähr 15 Jahre alt gewesen. Der Löffelmörder scheint eine Vorliebe für blonde, junge Mädchen zu haben, denn keins der bisherigen Opfer war über 18.  
  
Wie auch die letzten beiden Male scheint die Wirbelsäule mit einem Löffel herausgetrennt worden zu sein, und wie jedes Mal die erschreckende Tatsache, dass das Opfer zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gelebt haben muss.  
  
Da der Täter sich nur an einer bestimmten Opfergruppe vergreift, vermuten die Ermittler,dass sich der Mörder während oder nach der Tat sexuell an den Opfern vergeht, obschon hierfür keine eindeutigen Hinweise gibt.   
  
Der Löffelmörder ginge nach keinem erkennbaren Schema vor, so der Sprecher der Polizei. Daraus schliesse man, der Täter sei endweder völlig verückt und morde nach Lust und Laune oder er sei aber äußerst intelligent, und verzichte auf ein Schema, weil man ihn dadurch leichter kriegen könnte, so der Polizeispecher weiter.   
  
Der Täter scheint die Lebensgewohnheiten der Opfer gut gekannt zu haben, deshalb ist anzunehmen, dass er sie eine Zeit lang davor auspioniert hat. Allen jungen Frauen, denen verdächtige Personen aufgefallen sind, sollen dies unverzüglich der Polizei Ettelbrück melden. Auch eventuelle Zeugen in den 3 Fällen des Löffelmörders sind gebeten, sich zu melden. Auf Hinweise, die zu einer Festnahme des Löffelmörders führen, ist eine Belohung von 1000 € ausgesetzt.  
  
Joel wollte den Artikel auschneiden. Die einzige Schrere, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, war Bestandteil seines Taschenmessers. Er leckte die ausgeklappte, kleine Klinge ab und spürte den unverwechselbaren Geschmack von Blut.  
  
Er trocknete die Schneide an seinem Pullover ab, klappte sie ein und zog die Schere hinaus.   
  
Noch einmal betrachtete er verächtlich das, was die Journalisten und anscheiend auch die Polizei über den Löffelmörder dachten.   
  
"Wenn die nur wüssten...", dachte er nur.   
  
Ja, ER wusste, wie der Löffelmörder seine Opfer auswählte, und dass er sie nicht aus sexuellen Bewegründen umbrachte.  
  
Er sah zu seinem Dachfenster hoch und bemerkte, dass es zugeschneit war. Wie würde wohl Blut auf Schnee aussehen?  
  
Natürlich war Joel auf dem Begräbniss. Immerhin war Vanessa ja in seiner Klasse gewesen. Nicht dass er jemals irgendeine Beziehung zu ihr gehabt hätte, aber die ganze Klasse war da, und es gehörte in gewisser Weise zu seiner Pflicht, durch seine Anwesenheit zu beweisen, dass er zur Klasse gehörte, jedenfalls offiziell. In Wirklichkeit verabscheute er die Menschen in dieser Klasse, und er wollte nicht länger als umbedingt nötig mit ihnen zusammen sein.  
  
Die Augen der andern sahen verweint aus, im Moment hielt sich jedoch jeder zurück.  
  
Ein leichtes Gefühl der Macht durchströmte ihn plötzlich.   
  
Als die Zeremonie endlich abgeschlossen war, merkte Joel, dass Daniel, einer der Leute, die er am meisten hasste, lauthals verkündete, er würde den Löffelmörder aufspüren und fangen. Jedenfalls kam es Joel sehr laut vor, in der ansonsten so stillen Trauergemeinschaft, vieleicht aber auch nur, weil ihn dies intressierte und er es lauter wahrnam als es war. Er blieb stehen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und sah in Daniels blaue Augen.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Pass auf, was du tust. Nacher tut es dir leid. Überlass solche Dinge lieber der Polizei."  
  
Und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu: "Sonst wird es sehr bald das erste männliche Opfer geben."  
  
Zu gerne hätte er diabolisch gelächelt, aber das konnte er nicht.   
  
Daniel merkte sehr schnell, dass der Löffelmörder mit einer teuflichen Präzision ans Werk ging und seine Opfer und deren Lebensgewohnheiten offenbar sehr gut kannte. Ausserdem waren alle Opfer zuletzt in Ettelbrück gewesen, deshalb vermutete er, dass der Mörder ebenfalls in Ettelbrück wohnte. Nun, Ettelbrück hatte über 5000 Einwohner, für Luxemburger Vehältnisse eine recht große Stadt, und es würde schwierig werden, irgendwas herauszufinden. Daniel legte die Zeitungsartikel, die er aus dem Altpapier herausgesucht hatte, vor sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. Ihn erfüllte eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Wut. Es fühlte sich an, als würde irgendwas ihn von ihnnen heraus aufressen. Er dachte nach. Der Täter muss Vanessa gekannt haben – aber woher?   
  
Er dachte zurück an das Begräbniss. Ausser seiner Klasse und der Familie war niemand anwesend gewesen. Oder doch? Er hatte nicht aufgepasst, seine Sicht war von Trauer getrübt gewesen.   
  
Daniel errinerte sich an die Warnung von Joel. Wusste dieser Typ etwas mehr? Konnte es etwa sein, dass...  
  
"Nein", dachte er, "unmöglich. Er ist aus Ettelbrück, aber das sind viele."  
  
Daniel nahm sich trotzdem vor, Joel am nächsten Tag, einem Mittwoch, nachzugehen. Vieleicht würde er ja irgendwo in Ettelbrück auf etwas stossen, das ihn weiterbringen würde.   
  
Er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich dazu berufen, sich näher mit dem Mörder zu beschäftigen. Es war wie ein unbesiegbarer Drang, herauszufinden, wieso Vanessa und die anderen Opfer gestorben war. 


	2. Kapitel 2 : Knockin' on Hell's Door

Kapitel 2 : Knockin' on Hell's Door  
  
Joel war sich bewusst, dass jemand ihm folgte. Und er konnte sich denken, wer es war.  
  
Die Batterien seines Discmans waren leer, und so hörte er ausnahmsweise die Geräuche, die seine eigenen Schuhe und die seines Verfolgers verursachten. Er musste sich beherschen, um sich nicht umzudrehen. Kurz überlegte er, was er tun sollte.   
  
Er fasste einen Entschluss. Er ging weiter bis er vor sein Haus kam. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich um und blickte in die Augen Daniels.  
  
"Hey...was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Ich.."  
  
"Du spionierst mir nach, was? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde jemanden aus meiner eigenen Klasse umbringen?"  
  
Joel blinzelte kein einziges Mal, als er das sagte. Kalt und gefühslos wanderten die Worte über seine Lippen.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich dachte mal, ich sehe mir an, wo du wohnst, wenn ich schon hier bin."  
  
Joel hasste Lügen. Es gab nichts, was er mehr und so abgrundtief hasste wie Lügen.  
  
"Klar. Sieh zu, dass dir nichts passiert. Es scheint gefährlich zu sein hier, in letzter Zeit."  
  
Er würde ihn umbringen. Aber er würde nur eine Zugabe zu Vanessa sein, sozusagen das Sahnehäubchen. Kein einzlenes Projekt. Aber dafür würde sein Tod schmerzhafter sein.   
  
Gegen halb vier setzte strömender Regen ein. Niemand würde Daniel vor sieben Uhr zuhause erwarten.  
  
Er wusste nicht recht, was er von Joels Warnungen halten sollte. Ob er irgendwas gesehen hatte? Eher nicht.  
  
Allerdings hatte der Typ eine solche Kühle, dass man ihm zutrauen könnte, die Morde begangen zu haben. Daniel schlenderte durch die Fussgängerzone, obwohl er nicht recht wusste, was er da sollte. Leute hasteten durch die breite Strasse, andere bummelten ruhig und blieben vor jedem Laden stehen. Doch niemand schien sich für den Löffelmörder zu intressieren. Für manche Leute schien er sogar eine Art Kultfigur geworden zu sein. Beim Vorbeigehen hörte Daniel Witze über Löffel und Wirbelsäulen.   
  
"Wie abscheulich!", dachte er, obwohl er wusste, dass er früher auch solche Witze gemacht hatte. Aber dies war nun eben etwas anderes.   
  
Er ging in einen Laden und kaufte sich ein Buch über Runen. Er wusste, dass der Mörder Runen in die Leichen eingerizt hatte, man wusste nur nicht, welche es waren und was sie zu bedeuten hatten.   
  
Er glaubte zwar nicht wirklich daran, aber vieleicht würde er es herausfinden.  
  
Ancalagon, gelesen Ankalagon, deshalb die Runen für A, N, K, A, L, A, G, O und N. Aber in Cirth, den Zwergenrunen von Tolkien, geschrieben. Nur wenige kannten diese Runen überhaupt, und noch wenigere waren imstande, sie zu lesen. Und selbst wenn, was half Ancalagon einem weiter? Nicht viele wussten, wer oder was Ancalagon ausser einem nettem Chatpseudonym wirklich war:  
  
Der größte und schrecklichste Drache Mittelerdes, vorkomment im Similmarillon. Ein wunderbarer Pseudonym für einen Mörder, fand Joel. Er mochte Drachen, und Ancalagon war dem "roten Drachen" von Thomas Harris nicht zu ähnlich, auch wenn wenige Dinge die beiden verbanden. Zum Beispiel war der Rote Drache ebenso wie Ancalagon oft ausgestossen worden, hatte wegen seines Äusseren nicht dazugehört.  
  
Aber was die Art und Weise, wie sie töten anging, so waren sie grundverschieden. Der Drache hatte seine Opfer totgebissen, weshalb die Presse ihm den Spitznamen "Zahnschwuchtel" gegeben hatte.  
  
Aber Ancalagon, Ancalagon tötete anders. Präziser, und wohl auf den Schmerz bedacht, den er seinen Opfern zufügte. Zuerst lagen sie alle Halbnackt auf seinem "Operationstisch", dann erklärte er ihnen, wieso er sie umbrachte und wie er es tun würde. Ganz ruhig, wie ein Arzt, der einem Patienten schildert, was bei einer Blindarmentfernung geschah. Nämlich den Wurmfortsatz des Blindarms, der in den meisten Fällen entzündet ist, abschneiden.   
  
Joel überlegte, ob der Daniel nicht zuerst den Blindarm entfernen sollte. Aber es entsprach nicht seinem Styl. Seine Opfer starben immerhin nicht an Ärtzepfusch, sondern an einer kunstvollen Art des Mordes.   
  
Nun, mit Ausnahme von Daniel natürlich. Den müsste man etwas brutaller bestrafen, so dass er merken würde, dass Lügen kurze Beine haben.  
  
Kalt lächelte Joel und sah auf sein Dachfenster, und bemerkte mit Bedaueren, dass der Schneefall dem Regen gewichen war.  
  
Alles hatte an genau einem solchen Tag begonnen. Grau, Joels Eltern erst sehr spät wieder zu Hause, und eine Wut auf irgendein blondes Mädchen. Er hatte ihren Namen jetzt vergessen, er war ihr auch egal. Sie war nur die Generalprobe für sein künstlerisches Schaffen, dass ihn später mit Gott gleichsetzten würde. Immerhin musste er sich einige antatomische Kentnisse aneignen, um den idealen Punkt zu finden, wo er den Löffel ansetzten und wo er schneiden musste. Und so war diese Wut gerade richtig gewesen, um sein Schaffen zu beginnen.  
  
Er hatte 3 Menschen getötet, und er verspürte keine Reue. Sie hatten ihm alle auf eine gewisse Weise wehgetan, und das alleine war schon ein Grund, ihm zu helfen, gottgleich zu werden.   
  
Es war spät geworden. Daneil wollte noch einmal in die Wohngegend von Joel gehen und dann auf seinen Bus warten. Vieleicht würde er ja eine verdächtige Gestalt entdecken.  
  
Die Regen hatte aufgehörte, die Strasssen waren nass und der Himmel hatte eine Art grau-blau angenommen, das den nahen Sonnenuntergang bezeugte.  
  
Daniel war, als würde er in die Hölle eintreten.   
  
Irgendwo hier trieb sich ein Verrückter umher, der wahlos Leute umbrachte, und ihnen wie vermutet wurde, bei lebendigem Leibe die Wirbelsäule herausriss.  
  
Irgendwo hier lebte der Mörder, der diese 3 Mädchen so grausam zu Tode gequält hatte.  
  
Hier lebte das Schwein, das Vanessa auf dem Gewissen hatte!  
  
Der Gedanke entfachte in ihm neuen Mut, es stärkte ihn ungemein.  
  
Aber was wollte er eigentlich?   
  
Rache für Vanessa?   
  
Oder einfach nur wissen, wieso sie gestorben war?  
  
Ein komischer Mix aus beiden und noch einem anderem Gefühl, das er nicht richtig beschreiben konnte, das ihn antrieb.  
  
Er ging nochmal die Strasse entlang, in der Joel wohnte. Es war nun vollständig dunkel, niemand ausser ihm war auf der Strasse.  
  
"Du willst also wissen, wer der Löffelmörder ist?"  
  
Jemand hatte ihn von hinten gepackt und hielt ihm ein Messer gegen die Gurgel.  
  
Eine jugendliche Stimme, die eiskalt wirkte, drohte ihm: "Eine Bewegung, und ich schneide dir die Pulsader durch, aber nicht die Luftröhre. Dann läufst du hier blutend durch die Strassen, bis irgendwer dich findet!"  
  
Daniel wagte es kaum, zu atmen.   
  
Er war in der Falle.  
  
Der Löffelmörder – der Stimme nach anscheiend wirklich Joel, hatte ihn. 


	3. Kapitel 3: Behind the gate of Hell

Kapitel 3 : Behind the gate of Hell  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später erwachte Daniel.   
  
Sein kopf brummte, Joel hatte ihn wohl mit irgendwas niedergeschlagen und dann in sein Haus geschleppt. Er lag bäuchlings auf einem großem Tisch, dem Geruch nach zu urteilen im Keller. Das Licht, das von der Decke kam, was bläulich und ziemlich grell.   
  
Das einzieg, was Daniel sah, war ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Steroanlage darauf und ein hölzener Stuhl. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen. Es ging nicht. Er war mit Lederiehmen an den Händen und Füssen gefesselt. Über seinem Rücken lag eine Decke. Er bemerkte, dass er bis auf seine Unterwäsche nackt war.  
  
"Oh, er ist aufgewacht, der kleine Schnüffler, was?"  
  
Daniel schwieg. Er wollte Joel nicht die Genungtuung verschaffen, ihn auch noch verhöhnen zu können.  
  
Der junge vor ihm war nicht der Joel, den Daniel kannte.   
  
Er erschien ungleich älter und bösartiger. Sein diabolisches Lächlen veriet Daniel, dessen Gedärme sich bei dem Anblick wie zu Eis erstarrt anfühlten, dass er ihn wohl nicht schnell töten würde.  
  
"Ich bin der, den du suchst. Ich habe sie umgebracht."  
  
Joel setzte sich auf den Stuhl und lächelte Daniel eiskalt an. Er spielte mit seinem Taschenmesser und strich mit dem Finger sanft über eine kleinere Klinge.   
  
"Mit der hier habe ich ihr den Rücken aufgeschnitten, sozusagen die Haut geöffnet.   
  
Danach habe ich erst den Löffel genommen. Doch der Reihe nach."  
  
Vanessa war Glück gewesen. Sie war an der richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen, so dass Ancalagon zur rechten Zeit zuschlagen konnte.  
  
Er hatte sie mit einem Baseballschläger betäubt, bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet und sie ebenfalls an den Tisch geschnallt. Dann hatte er ihr eröffnet, was er tun würde:  
  
"Ich werde dir die Wirbelsäule rausnehmen, mit einem Löffel. Ich würde Lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, es würde nicht schmerzen. Bevor du fragst: Ich habe keine sexuellen Pervesitäten mit dir vor, nicht während oder nach deinem Tod. Er hatte diabolisch gelacht.  
  
Nie würde er den Anblick ihrer angsterfüllten Augen vergessen, wie sie auf dem Tisch da lag und er ihr eröffnete, dass er sie umbringen würde, und vorallem, wie grausam er das tuen würde. Und dieses einigartiges Gefühl, diese Macht die ihn durchströmte, Herr über Leben und Tod zu sein.  
  
Er hatte eine gewisse Anzahl an Musikstücken, die Gefühle wiederspiegelten, die er gegenüber Vanessa hegte, und einige, die die Prozedur genau richtig begleiten würden.  
  
Er hasste und liebte sie zugleich. Sie war unereichbar für ihn, Ausätziger der Gesellschaft, und trotzdem hatte sie einen gewissen Respekt vor ihm gehabt, für den er sie geliebt hatte.   
  
"Nett gewesen zu sein war ihr Verhängniss, Daniel!"  
  
Ancalagon hatte sich schlussendlich für Beethovens 9., die Ode an die Freude entschieden. Zuerst zitierte er noch eine Zeile aus einem Lieb von Queen:  
  
"So you think you can love me and leave me to die....  
  
Oh baby-Can't do this to me baby!"  
  
Er hatte die Steroanlage angemacht und leise gemurmelt "zu klein, viiieel zu klein..."  
  
"Sie hat geschriehen, als ich den ersten Schnitt machte. Danach war sie nur wie betäubt und hat ein Geräusch von sich gegeben, das wir als "Stöhnen" bezeichnen. Allerdings ist das Wort sehr ungenau, nicht war?"  
  
Allerdings war Vanessa da eine Ausnahme gewesen, die andern beiden hatten lauter geschriehen.  
  
Joel machte das nichts aus, jedenfalls beim zweiten Mal gar nichts mehr. Beim allerersten Schnitt war er schon erschrocken gewesen, aber dann überkam ihn dieses unheimliche Gefühl der Macht und er sah die Schmerzenschreihe nur noch als Bestätigung.  
  
Vanessa hatte lange durchgehalten, selbst als er den Löffel angesetzt hatte.   
  
Die Wirbelsäule konnte er schon mit der Hand umschliessen, als sie noch atmete.   
  
"Ja, sie hat bis zum bitteren Ende gekämpft. Während sie starb, ritzte ich diese Runen in ihren Rücken. Es bedeutet Ancalagon. Der mächtigste Drache in Tolkiens "Mittelerde" hiess so. Aber wem erzähle ich das?"  
  
Joel lachte dreckig. Daniels Körper fühlte sich taub. Er wusste nun ziemlich genau, wie Vanessa gestorben war, und wie er wahrscheinlich auch sterben würde. Joel sprach von den Morden, als seien es Kunstwerke oder sonst irgendwas, was man bewunderen musste.  
  
Die Leichen habe ich in einem Einkaufswagen transportiert, während der Nacht. Zu schade, dass ich kein Auto habe, dann ginge es einfacherer.  
  
Bei dir denke ich übrigens daran, den Ermittlern eine schöne Wasserleiche zu schenken. Was glaubst du, wie weit wirst du es schaffen? Bis zur Mosel, oder bis zum Rhein? Vieleicht sogar bis nach Köln?"  
  
"Du bist eine kleine, miese Ratte, mehr nicht. Ein Verrückter, der Leute umbringt. Du wirst in das große graue Haus ziehen müssen. Und den Rest deines Lebens wirst du..."  
  
Daniels Stimem stocke, als Joel ihm eine Rune in den Rücken ritzte.  
  
Er hatte das Messer tief gestochen, tiefer als normal. Ancalagon hielt Daniel einen Löffel vors Gesicht.   
  
"Sieh, dein eigenes Blut, aus der Wunde, die ich dir zugefügt habe? Ist es nicht wunderschön? Ich finde, es gibt nicht schöneres als Blut."  
  
Er ritzte seinen Namen weiter ein, dann hörte er auf und wandte sich wieder Daniel zu, der auf die Zähne biss, um nicht aufzuschreihen.  
  
"Was wolltest du eigentlich sagen? Ich bin verrückt, soso. Weisst du, ich habe mir es fast schon gedacht.   
  
Aber weisst du was?  
  
Es ist mir scheissegal. Man wird mich wahrscheinlich einsperren oder sowas, wahrscheinlich komme ich mit der Höchstrafe für Jugendliche davon. Und dann, werde ich wieder anfangen, und mir werden keine Fehler unterlaufen. Einem nach dem anderm werde ich sie umbringen, bis die Welt erkennt, dass sie machtlos gegen mich, Ancalagon ist!"  
  
Joels Augen waren glasig geworden und er sprach wie in Trance. Daniel, dessen Rücken brannte, als sei ein Buschfeuer auf ihm ausgebrochen, starrte ihn an.   
  
"Was willst du mit mir tun und wieso um Gottes Willen tust du das?"  
  
"Ich werde dir jetzt einen Schlag auf den Kopf geben, dich bis zum Fluss fahren, dann schneid ich die den Rücken auf, reiß die Wirbelsäule raus und werf dich ins Wasser. Nette Idee, was? Oder willst du lieber wie die Mädchen sterben?  
  
Wieso ich das tue? Ach, das habe ich dir doch schon erklärt. Vanessa und die 2. haben mich verletzt, bzw. Ich habe mich durch sie verletzt gefühlt. Und du, du bist einfach nur ein Lügner und ein kleiner Schnüffler. Ich kann sowas nicht ausstehen, und deshalb wirst du als Sahnhäubchen auf dem Ancalagon-Kuchen enden."  
  
Joels Augen wirkten wieder klar und seine Stimme hatte einen saditischen Unterton angenommen.  
  
Er trug die ganze Zeit schon Handschuhe, und nam nun Daniels Buch, riss eine Seite heraus und legte sie auf den kleinen Tisch. Er nahm eine Feder, tippte sie in den Löffel und schrieb mit Daniels Blut:   
  
"Hiermit erkläre ich,   
  
die Wunder des großen Ancalagon gesehen zu haben und anzukennen, dass er der größte Künstler auf Erden ist, und seine Taten gerecht sind."  
  
Er zeigte Daniel das Blatt und machte dessen rechte Hand los. Das Messer hielt er an Daniels Gurgel.  
  
"Unterschreib!" befahl er in einem scharfen Ton, "Sonst werde ich dir noch mehr weh tun, als ich Vanessa weh getan habe.  
  
Daniel unterschrieb mit seinem vollem Namen.  
  
Ancalagon schnürte ihn wieder fest, schüttelte Daniels Kopf, so dass Haare und Hautschuppen auf das Blatt fielen. Er steckte es in einen Frischhaltebeutel, und packte diesen zusammen mit seinem Löffel, dem Messer und einem Tacker in seinen Rucksack. Er schlug Daniel wieder bewusstlos.  
  
Wieder spürte Daniel Kopfschmerzen, als er erwachte. Sein Rücken brannte noch immer. Er hatte gehofft, dass die Begenung mit dem Löffelmörder nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen war, aber dem war nicht so. Er bemerkte, dass er bis zum Oberleid wieder bekleidet war.   
  
"Ah, so sieht man sich wieder. Hast du gut geschlafen, Daniel?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Du wirst bald lange schlafen, sehr lange. Grüss die Narren von mir, wenn du in Köln bist!"  
  
Daniel wollte sich wehren, aber Joel war schneller. Er hatte seine Zunge hinausgezogen und tackterte die Tüte an ihr fest. Nicht nur einmal, sondern 4 mal. Es schien ihm richtig Spass zu machen. Wenn Daniel hätte schreihen können, hätte er es getan, aber er konnte nicht.  
  
Ancalagon schnitt Daniel den Rücken auf, stach einen Suppenlöffel unter die Wirbelsäule und hebelte sie heraus. Daniel schrie wie am Spiess, aber das liess Joel völlig kalt.  
  
Er konnte die Knochen bereits zwichen seinen Händen spüren. Er riss daran, bis das Schreihen aufhörte.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Daniel!" sagte er sarkatisch und stiess den leblosen Körper in die Alzette.  
  
Nachdem er die Spuren vernichtet hatte, dachte er bei sich:  
  
"Verdammt. Nun muss ich bald wieder auf ein Begräbniss. Vieleicht sollte ich mir wirklich einen schwarzen Anzug kaufen." 


End file.
